User blog:Gundam Legilis/Political correctness in RWBY
Alright everybody! Here it is! (Sorry if the text doesn't show up first, the laptop is being a bitch, then dinner called, and I mean it). Okay, so way back in Volume 2, when Dance Dance Infiltration came out, Neptune and Jaune have that talk. Neptune's exact words were something along the lines of: "You can have her." Instantly, some fans on Tumblr reacted, saying that Neptune was this sexist douchebag treating Weiss like property, which is ridiculous, as he meant that he would not object to Jaune's newfound opportunity to court Weiss a second time, given that he knows of Jaune's intention of a promposal for Weiss. It is so ridiculous that the AfterBuzz recap had to explain they had no sexist connotations. Seriously, just how thin-skinned and oversensitive can these people get? That's not it though. People were waiting desperately for Sage and Scarlet to pop up in Volume 2, and the only shot of them was in Episode 5. Monty planned for them to pop up way later. People were outraged because they wanted LGBT representation (everyone thinks that Scarlet is a fabulous transgender fellow at first glance), and Monty said something like this: "I want people to earn it." I think that he wanted to buy time for Scarlet and Sage to be shown, assuming they're LGBT in a not half-assed way that wouldn't piss off people. Yet I believe that there may be a vocal minority that thinks that he has a thing against LGBT folks. And then we had the time where some fan artists drew a lighter toned Emerald, and everyone was in a rage, calling it racist and taking away minority representation. Even Monty had to intervene in this. Personally, I think it's a stupid double standard, there have been fan iterations of dark-skinned Blake and Weiss (I personally call them "Inverse Weiss" and "Literal Blake"), but God forbid Emerald fanart be light-skinned, lest they be racist. Seriously, how politically correct can we get when we take every single little thing that happens in RWBY and see if it's sexist? This is a show that focuses on the girls more than the guys, this is a show that has cool dark-skinned and Asianesque folks, so they shouldn't even have to doubt RT on this, as it's pretty clear that they're for equality. God, I dread to hear the day Weiss faces off against Emerald, lest it implies racism through Emerald's antagonist status, dark skin, and possibly low income background compared to Weiss... you get the idea. I wanted to talk about this because it is a serious matter. This is a wonderful show, and people really need to stop taking every single little thing in RWBY and calling it racist, sexist, and any other bigoted thing. RWBY is not bigot propaganda, and I am sick of these people for taking this show and complain, complain, complain. It's sucking all the fun we enjoyed with RWBY, really. But anyways, what are your thoughts on it? You know the rules. No flames allowed. -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts